Not So Bad
by bananaapothiosis
Summary: This could not be happening to me. I have always been a good responsible girl and now I am pregnant with Bellamy Blakes kid. No way is this happening! (NOT MY STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**ok some people probably wondered why I posted the wee "just something about a fanfic my friend is writing" thing. well this is her punch in the face right Raven (we'll call her Raven) feel the pain of my cyber fist.**

**Raven~ ow Ry why you gotta be so rude.****Me/Ry~ Ha haha.**

* * *

_I was on my way to Finn's house to give him his gym card he left last time he was at my house. I pulled into the driveway and as I got out of the car I heard laughing coming from the house._

_"__It's probably some of Finns friends that came over," I thought to myself._

_But as the door opened, there she was, Raven, Finns ex, well at least that's what I'd been told._

_"__Hey babe, come back to bed," Finn came up behind her._

_"__Finn you told me it was over between you two!" I screamed._

_"__Clark it's not what it looks like. Please I'm sorry," he pleaded._

_"__Does someone want to tell me what's going on here," Raven cut into the argument._

_I just walked away leaving a very confused Raven to figure it out._

_I decided to go to Octavia's because she's been my best friend since kindergarten and I knew I trust her. After climbing ten flights of stairs because the elevator wasn't working, I finally got to her flat but when the door opens it's not Octavia it's her annoying older brother Bellamy._

_"__Hey princess what brings you here," he said._

_"__Is Octavia in?"_

_"__No, but she will be home soon you can wait for her," he said holding the door for me._

_I plopped down on the couch like I normally do and Bellamy quickly followed._

_"__So what's up you look you look upset. Is anything wrong," he sounded worried not his usual sarcastic tone._

_"__Well I went to Finns and Raven came to the door. He cheated on me Bell, for so long and I didn't even know," I began to sob uncontrollably and he held me telling me that I didn't need Finn and that he and Octavia are there for me._

_When I stopped criging Octavia was still not back and it was getting really late. Then Bellamy's phone buzzed._

**_"_****_Sorry Bell staying at Lincolns b home tomorrow luv u bye xx" _**

_"__Well it looks like Octavia's not coming home. Sorry Clark."_

_"__No its ok. I should go; it's getting late and thanks Bellamy for being there for me."_

_"__It's too late to walk down to your car. There are a lot of bad people in this building. You should stay, you can sleep in Octavia's room."_

_"__Ok then," after putting his stuff away he took me to Octavia's room and gave me a pair if her pj's to wear._

_"__Thanks again Bell,"_

_"__Its cool just couldn't have you out there all alone it's a bad neighbourhood," he moved towards me until our faces were almost touching and leaned in and kissed me._

_He pulled away a second later, "I'm so sorry I… I didn't mean to."_

_"__No its ok I liked it," this time I kissed him and things got a little out of hand._

_The next morning I woke up before Bellamy and I looked down at his breath taking body, "Like what you see," he mumbled into my ear._

_"__You know I do," I laughed, "look abought last night, it's not that I didn't like it, because I did, but what happens now?"_

_"__Well I'm willing to give it a go if you are," he said._

_"__Yes," then we both drifted off to sleep._

* * *

I left straight away to tell Bellamy.


	2. Chapter 2

My hand was shaking violently as I walked up to his flat which he shared with Octavia but thankfully she was in Hawaii with Lincoln. I got to the door and it took a few moments to get the courage to chap. When he answered all I could think of was 'will he not want to be a part of the baby's life.'

"Clarke, are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked, the fear was definitely on my face.

"Can I- I talk to you for a minute," wow how stupid, I can't believe I'm scared, it's just Bellamy, keep it together Clarke.

We sat on the couch, just like we did the night it happened. Well, here goes nothing. I tell him. After I was done explaining his face lit up with joy and swooped **(AN I don't know if that's really a word)** me off the couch and spun me around without a care in the world.

"So you will be here for me and the baby?" I said sounding like a scared little girl.

"Yes princess, I will always be here for you," he smiled and kissed me.

"You know I still have to tell my mother."

"Well this should be good because your mum is just a ray of sunshine," he said sarcastically, I punched him in the arm and we both burst out in a fit of laughter.

_RING RING RING_

After what felt like years she finally picked up.

_"__Hello. This is Dr Griffin,"_ my mum is one of New York's most respected doctors and after I moved to South Carolina to be with Octavia who moved there three years before me, my mum wasn't too happy about me 'giving up a chance to be a doctor like her.' We hadn't talked since.

"Hi mum," I said not sure what to say to her.

_"__Clarke, baby how are you. I hate the way we left things last time I am so sorry, I should have respected your choice,"_ she sounded really desperate.

"Mum I have to tell you something," I said as calmly as I could.

_"__What's wrong Clarke?"_

"I'm pregnant," there was a long pause.

_"__Who is the father?"_ she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Bellamy. Octavia's big brother."

_"__Clarke he… you… no Clarke he is a nobody and you could do so much better."_

"No mum Bellamy is not a nobody and I love him. Look I don't even know why I called because all you do is tell me how I messed my life up!" I practically screamed into the phone and hung up.

"Wow, your mum is so pissed," Bellamy said after a few moments.

"Yes she isn't she," I felt my eyes filling up with tears and Bellamy could see it too.

"Hey why don't we go to the movies, my treat" he said grinning down at me.

"Ok let's go and we're getting nachos ok," I demanded.

"That's my princess."

After the movie we were walking back to his flat and two guys came out of a side street and grabbed Bellamy.

"Clarke run!" he shouted and hit the guy who attacked him, the other guy had a gun and it miss fired and Bellamy was shot. The two guys ran away and I called an ambulance while putting pressure in his wound. When the paramedics got here I quickly explained what happened.

After hours of waiting to find out if he was ok a doctor came over to me.

"Miss Griffin?" I shot up out of the seat, "Mr Blake is still recovering and will need to for quite a while, the bullet just missed his spine. He was lucky."


End file.
